gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy or Not, it's a New Year
Happy or Not, it's a New Year is the ninth episode in Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Season 1. It was originally aired on January 10, 2012. In this episode, it highlights on looking back on 2011 and planning on 2012. It is written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by James. Plot Episode 9, 'Happy or Not, it's a New Year' Re-Edited So here's what you missed last week: *''Caylex broke up with Jade for Audrey'' *''Caylex really showed off his aggressive side'' *''Jade's hung over about him'' And that's what you missed on 'Glee: Something New'! A new year, a new start, a new beginnging. Jade glumly walked down the McKinley halls to her locker. The breakup with Caylex had been rough, now she found out that he dumped her over Audrey? Yeah, things were tough. She was too upset to even notice Jasmine meet her at her locker until Jasmine spoke. "Hey girlfriend, why the long face, you okay?" Jasmine asked. "Oh, yeah, hey Jas, I'm just still a bit down." "Ah, man did that boy screw you over..." Jasmine stated. Jade stared at Jasmine with empty eyes. "How's Leo?" Jade asked, not wanting to talk about Caylex. "I haven't seen him in French on Friday." Jade put some of her text books into her locker, and exchanged them for any miscellaneous notebooks she grabbed. "He's home sick," Jasmine replied. "Apparently too sick for me to visit him," Jasmine explained. "I couldn't even spend New Year's with him..." Jasmine sighed. Jade patted her friend on the back. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who was alone on New Year's." Jasmine laughed dryly. "I guess." "Here comes Emily. I wonder how her..." Jade trailed off once Emily walked over to Jasmine and Jade. "Hey Emily," Jade greeted her friend. "Hey," Emily replied back. Jade grimaced when she saw Emily's outfit choice. She was wearing beaten black combat boots and black tights. Her skirt was unflattering, basically a copy of the Cheerio skirts but black. Her shirt was black with an image of a skyll with vines coming out of its eye sockets and flowers surrounding the stark skull. "How was your New Year's?" Jade asked. "Eh," was all Emily replied. ---- *Caylex Voiceover* Man was 2011 hard on me. I know what you're probably thinking, how could Caylex be so hard on Jade and be so jerk-face to Robin?! But Audrey needs a man now. Jonas is mooning over Jade which won't help the unborn baby in my girlfriend's stomach. You can barely notice her baby bump, but Audrey's praying Coach Sylvester doesn't notice it. Being back with Audrey is hard. She expects you to get everything right. Yesterday, I was getting Audrey some ice cream, and she yelled at me for getting Bananna Split instead of Bananna-Vinilla. Who knew pregnant girls could be so hormonal? She's always cranky and has a lot of mood swings. '' "Did you hear me?" Audrey snapped at Caylex. They were standing at Audrey's locker. Audrey thumped Caylex on the head for not listening. Caylex rubbed his head. "Ow," He muttered under his breath so Audrey couldn't hear him. "What the hell are you doing?! I asked you to hold my books and look where they are!" Audrey yelled. Caylex looked down. All of Audrey's books were sprawled on the ground, but Caylex just zoned out again. Audrey huffed and stood there, looking at Caylex. "What?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "You really arestupid, are you?" Audrey retored and bent down to pick her belongings up. "What is with you today?" Audrey asked in a low tone but still audible. "Oh, sorry..." Caylex replied. Audrey closed her locker and put her arm through the crook of Caylex's elbow. They walked down the hall, Caylex fully aware that the students made a path for them. ---- "Hey Jonas," Jade said as she walked over to him in Glee Club. When Jonas didn't reply, Jade nudged him. "You okay?" "No," was his reply. "Audrey dumped me over football stud, Caylex." Jade sighed. "I know how you feel..." Over the winter break, she and Jonas had become friends. Not just friends, but more friendlier than ''just ''friends. "How could she do this to me?" Jonas asked. Jade just listened. Jonas had these sudden outbursts where he just spoke his mind. Jade learned to just listen. It was nice to just speak you mind and get all of you feelings out in the open. It's even better when someone actually listened. "But then I have to wonder, what does Audrey see in me? I really thought she loved me..." "Jonas, I am 99.9% sure that Audrey did love you," Jade intervened. "What did she see in me?" "I honestly what Audrey can see or not see, but what I see is a proud, lovely, sweet, genuinely caring person who has the courage and strength to move on. Jonas, this is a new year, it's a new year, a-a new start. A new beginning." Jonas just smiled. ---- '''Jade:' Should auld acquaintance be forgot And never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot And auld lang syne For auld lang syne, my dear For auld lang syne We’ll take a cup of kindness yet, For auld lang syne And surely you will buy your cup And surely I’ll buy mine And we’ll take a cup of kindness yet, For auld lang syne We too have run about the slopes And picked the daisies fine But we’ve wandered many a weary foot Since auld lang syne For auld lang syne, my dear For auld lang syne We’ll take a cup of kindness yet For auld lang syne {Instrumental} We too have paddled in the stream From morning sun till night But the seas between us broad have roared For auld lang syne For auld lang syne, my dear For auld lang syne We’ll take a cup of kindness yet, For auld lang syne We’ll take a cup of kindness yet, For auld lang syne ---- "Jonas, c-can we talk?" Audrey's melodic voice wavered al the way from one end of the hallway to the other. That was the weird thing about it. With over forty kids in the hallways chatting and gossiping loudly, how could Jonas hear Audrey's soft voice? Of course, Jonas kenw the answer. He was falling hard for Audrey. Sure, Jonas still had deep, very strong feelings for Jade, but Audrey was carrying his child. "What do you want?" Jonas asked Audrey as she maneuvered down the hall. "I just wanted to tell you that I really do like you, you have to know that by now Jones," Audrey confessed. She noticed Jonas tighten his jaw. He bawled up his fist and didn't say anything. "Please talk to me, Jones," Audrey begged. All she got was silence. Jonas just kept his head straight ahead as Audrey tried to get his attention. "You swore you would never ''leave me!" Audrey cried. Tears leaked down her face as she tried to keep it together. Jonas tried to hold back the tears and push the heartache deep, deep down somewhere where it wouldn't return. "That was when I thought you felt the same about me. That was until you ''traded ''me for Numbnuts. Audrey, you dont' realize how hardyou hurt me by getting back together with Caylex, you hurt Jade too." "''Traded?" Audrey hissed. Jonas started to walk away, but Audrey roughly grabbed him by his wrist and turned him off coarse. She looked around and noticed she was grabbing attention and making a scene. Quickly, Audrey hauled Jonas into the nearest supply closet and locked the door. "Get off me!" Jonas yelled at Audrey. He stumbled to open the door, but couldn't seem to unlock it. He was realy cursing his disability. Audrey sobbed into her hands. "Jonas, you realize the only reason I'm pregnant was from Caylex and Jade? We never shared any feelings. If you want to know the reason I "traded"," Audrey used her hands to make quotation makrs for emphasis, "you for Caylex, well there you go. I may be a cold hearted bitch, but I don't want to be in a loveless relationship." And that was that. Audrey opened the door and stormed out. So Audrey thinks I don't love her... ---- *Choir Room* Jonas: Oh this is the night It’s a beautiful night, And we call it Bella Notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes, On this lovely Bella Notte Caylex: Side by side With your love one You’ll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near *Choir room fades to the halls; song is used in background* 'New Directions Boys:' Ooh “Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…” Caylex said as he reached Audrey at her locker. Audrey bit her lip, remembering her fight with Jonas. She rubbed her stomach and tried to push her worries away. “Sure.” “Pick you up at six?” Caylex asked. Audrey nodded and watched Caylex leave. Griffin: This is the night and heavens are right, On this lovely Bella Notte This is the night, it’s a beautiful night And they call it Bella Notte Jade was at her locker putting her books away for the day. She took one last look at her small picture of Caylex and shut her locker door. “Hey Jade,” Jonas said nervously as she approached her. “Hey,” Jade replied. “What’s up?” She asked him as Jade shuffled around in her backpack, trying to fit everything in. “Oh, nothing, look, I was just…um…wondering if you’d like to go…er…out…with me…today,” Jonas stammered. Jade hesitated. She thought about Caylex. She thought about how she felt when she was around him and how she felt loved by him, but a pretty blonde with golden eyes and perfect hair came into the picture, and Jade pushed the feeling away. “Sure.” Carter: Look at the skies, They have stars in their eyes On this lovely Belle Notte Luke: Side by side with your loved one, You’ll find enchantment here The night will weave it’s magic spell When the one you love is near New Directions Boys: Oh this is the night and the heavens are right, On this lovely Bella Notte Next on Glee: Something New Saying Goodbye is Hard Enough Original airdate: January 31, 2012 Someone’s leaving McKinley. Summary Glee club kids get excited about the New Year and the pregnancy actually sinks in. Jonas gets nerve to ask Jade out on a date. Songs *'Auld Lang Syne' by Robert Burns sung by Jade Rivers *'Bella Notte' written by Pegge Lee and Sonny Burke ''sung ''New Directions boys Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes